


Tricks

by Ghostly_2001



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, just a little smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001
Summary: Sypha is sneaky af
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya & Trevor Belmont & Sypha Belnades, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades, Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Kudos: 4





	1. Funny

The trio had a routine travel at the day and night pleasure or sleep, after a month together sypha had seen a her own pattern they would fuck then sleep but some nights she wouldnt cum and they didnt care just passing out. Sypha had taken upon herself to change that. 

After a night of fun it lead to fucking with trevor on his back sypha laying on him and alucard fucking her ass. After about 40 minutes the boys came and fell asleep which prompted sypha to take their makeshift condoms off,she chose the best way to do it without giving caution to them was a blowjob after two quick blowjobs she had the condoms. dripping the cum out. first alucard putting it on his stomach, sypha placed it perfectly since she knew trevor was a terrible at the pullout method. Next was trevors turn she rolled him over putting alucard cums on his back she also had experience with alucard’s terrible method which was at the last second and spray jizz everywhere.

Sypha looked at her worked and pleased with herself she slept and had a wonderful dream.In the morning the boys were the first to wake and make fun of each other only to notice they both had cum on them prompting both of them to sit in silence. After sypha woke up she saw the boys not looking at each other. Thinking to herself she decided to have more fun.

“That sure was great last night dont you think boys” sypha said smiling 

“Uh yeah but if you dont mind me what did happen” trevor said nervously

“Yes please do tell” alucard said as he cleared his throat

“ Well if you really want to know ok” sypha said with a cheshire smile.

“ First we were fucking but I had passed out since you two were so good and then I woke up and saw a sight you alucard was on top of you trevor thrusting pretty hard and then you were sucking pretty hard.

Alucard faces shifted and he wondered to himself “thats why my cock had bite marks” in truth sypha had been a little too rough taking the condoms off. Sypha saw alucards face and laughed a little inside. Trevor sat there in silence wondering if that had really happened but still sypha just laughed inside. Sypha got up and left telling the boys to get ready to move out for their next stop.


	2. What Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sypha has a little more fun just a little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments Welcomed

Sypha had a ball of a time the boys would not even look at each other for more than a few minutes thinking they had fucked each other. Sypha was going to stop her joke but decided to take it a step further. During the night alucard had gone to hunt some food for himself and sypha decided to have her fun.

“SO trevor I must ask how did it feel” 

“Wha- What feel”

“Oh you know alucards cock how did it feel in your ass I mean your the only one who would know besides me”. Sypha said smiling 

Trevor grew red like a cherry he did not want to be reminded if he had been fucked but still couldnt remember it.

“I dont know hell I dont know if it even happened” Trevor said looking away

“Oh trust me it happened and you were pretty into while alucard did cum his thrusting was more like he was fucking me really pushing deep, I mean its amazing you could walk after usually mine are shaking” sypha said getting a little exicted but saw trevor become more embarassed at her words of course he had seena alucard fuck they had tons of threesomes and he had to say he when they did all fuck alucards thrust where with force. Just thinking about it trevor got up to leave hoping to change the subject in his mind giving sypha some lame excuse which she ddint buy but let him go.

Just after a little time passed alucard came back from eating to see sypha alone asking where trevor was she made some terrible excuse up.

“Where is trevor now”

“Oh you know fishing he said or something”

“Oh good thats good”

“So alucard how was trevor mouth around your cock” sypha said moving close to him 

“WHAT”

“You know when you fucked” sypha said cuddling him

“We dont know if that happened”

“Oh yes we do I saw it he was sucking you off and playing with your nuts almost like he was milking you for all your cum” sypha said smiling up at him.

Alucard got flustered and tried to change the subject but sypha was cunning brining up if his dick had healed. "Um yes i guess" alucard answered quietly confused looking at sypha thinking what caused her to ask that question. 

“Thats good I was just wondering I know trevor is a biter sometimes, he uses teeth when hes eating me out so I feel your pain” sypha said laughing inside at alucards faces which had changed from confused to red.

Trevors had returned to meet alucards eyes and quickly looking away while sypha smirked and laughed that night both men slept far away even with sypha in the middle.

**Author's Note:**

> Not a writer but I tried


End file.
